


Fate of the Heirs

by eldheitur



Series: Code Vein (ft. Wine Moran) [2]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldheitur/pseuds/eldheitur
Summary: Louis is doing what he should have done, when he first heard a plea from his childhood friend’s trembling lips.





	Fate of the Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> You can read brief Wine info in series description.

There is a flame inside of Louis, hellish, devouring, and destroying.

It burns the same azure color as Wine’s eyes.

Eyes of the Queen, who craves to return back to life.

Louis feels like he is dying once more… as a human. The flame leaves only ashes of his thoughts, his feelings, his soul behind - and quickly, hungrily moves on.

While there are still consciousness and will left, Louis comes to a decision.

He has no wounds or scars, but making a first step is causing him great, almost physical pain.

His gaze lingers on her contorted, familiar yet alien face, as he circles around to get behind her.

The Queen is ready to live again.

The Queen is ready to destroy again.

_ The Queen in her glee does not see anything around. _

The sword enters her flesh without hindrance.

Graceful even, inch by inch, crushing spikes, driving miasma back into the ground.

The ashes the flame left behind follow a motion of his blade and start turning to stone, just like Successor’s bodies. Numbness creeps up his legs and arms, flows through his veins, sparks through his nerves.

Straight to the heart, that dies a second time.

Louis is doing what he should have done, when he first heard a plea from his childhood friend’s trembling lips.

Atoning his guilt.

Saving the remnants of their world.

_ It does not bring him any relief. _

The Queen disappears, only Wine lingers still.

His Wine, who tried her best to correct his mistakes and demanded nothing in return.

His Wine, who suffered by his own hands.

\- You did… the right thing… - she exhales hoarsely, pushing the remaining air from her blood-filled lungs, tilts her head back and smiles, - so… don’t… cry…

Louis cannot do what she asks him to. Not now.

He cries and presses his face against her shoulder, breathes a familiar scent of worn out veil. One hand still clutches the hilt of the sword, and the other encircles her waist.

She resembles a needle-pinned butterfly, caught and broken, and Louis does not feel any strength to let her go.

But he has to do this in the end.

\- Leave this to me, - one last breath, one last kiss, right above her collar, - sleep well.

Louis turns away and does not look back, when he finally frees his sword from the cage of her flesh.

His gaze is locked on a massive red throne.

_ He did not do anything right in his whole life. _

_ Now, at least, he is going to try. _

The last particle of ashes sets to stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heirs ending. I cried really hard during this moment, because it's so fucking sad, i just can't nnnggghhhh
> 
> The point of Louis's state is the fact that he kills both his beloved and echo of Cruz (i.e. his childhood friend), and his sister still remains a Successor and cries in blood beads.  
Ah, some high quality glass.


End file.
